villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lawyer (Circle)
The Lawyer is a minor antagonist in the 2015 horror movie Circle. He is portrayed by Michael McLafferty. Story Fifty people awaken in a darkened room, arranged in two concentric circles around a black dome. Noises sound when they attempt to move or touch the others. When someone ignores the warning and leaves formation, a beam from the dome kills them, and the dead are eventually removed. As the others panic, a man attempts to calm them, but the device kills him mid-sentence. Thereafter, every two minutes, another person is killed. After several people die, they realize the technology allows them to use hand gestures to vote for who dies, while arrows on the floor show each person their own vote but not others'. They attempt to all boycott the vote, but someone is still randomly selected to die. Following a college guy's suggestion, the group buys time to think by deciding in advance to eliminate the elderly for the next selections. The captives discuss where they are, how they got there, who has abducted them, and why. A young man, Eric, remembers attempting to flee Los Angeles, and others concur. Eric says that he was pulled into the air, later waking in a red room with other humans. The old man next in line agrees, saying he saw and heard aliens. The disbelieving group eliminates him instead of listening. The College Guy suffers the next elimination after he aggressively targets a 52-year-old cancer survivor over the objections of people who do not consider her elderly. Several people say they recognize the others: a man identifies the woman next to him as his wife, another man identifies the doctor who was having an affair with him, and a tattooed man is eliminated after he admits to a cop's accusation of domestic abuse. After several minorities are quickly eliminated, an African-American man claims the process has become racist. Several others dispute this, but when The Cop goes on a racist rant, he is selected next. The captives experiment with voting, find they cannot vote for themselves, and attempt to give one vote to every person in the circle. One man gives a second vote for a pregnant woman, so Eric votes for him; this causes a tie and the man is killed in a run-off vote. The group realizes that one of the final two people left must not vote (and be killed) to render a winner. After several take their own lives by leaving formation to buy the others time, an atheist antagonizes the theists who praised the volunteers' faith. The atheist is briefly saved, but when he mocks the girl beside him for having had her boss pay for her breast enhancements, he is killed. A lesbian becomes a target, but The Lawyer who argued strongest for her selection is killed instead due to him saying two women are incapable of raising a child together. Personality The Lawyer was shown to be an uncaring man, never once shown to be shocked to whenever someone died in the alien ship, even someone standing right next to him. He would also show to have no problem at all with voting to kill someone, no matter who they are, shaking his hand like a gaming joystick with every vote. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal